seddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Seddie
"Secret Seddie" is the smaller hints and moments that may lead to seddie in the future. Season 1 iDream of Dance: *When the trio were rating a dancer, Freddie agreed with what Carly said, which many seddie shippers believe made Sam jealous (because of her comment after Freddie's agreement). *While watching one of the dancers, Sam's head rests on Freddie's shoulder for a few moments and then they give each other a look before he shakes her off. iLike Jake: ' *After rehearsing for his singing on iCarly, Jake left the room. Sam and Freddie stood next to each other. Sam told Carly: "Well, I think we know the result of the sound check. Did it sound horrible?" and they both simultaneously said, "Check!" *Carly wanted Freddie to use technology to make Jake's singing better. When she said she wouldn't kiss him if he did, he declared he wouldn't do it, then Sam told them: "Uggh, I'm gonna puke all over both of you!" � '''iWanna Stay With Spencer: ' *Carly was saying her goodbyes and Freddie grasped her ankles, obviously not wanting her to leave. Sam pulls him off. He says: "Sorry, lost my cool for a second." Sam replies with: "Can't lose something you never had." 'iNevel: ' *When Freddie gives a good idea of how to get revenge on Nevel, Sam tells him, "I like it when you get all feisty like that". iScream on Halloween: *In this episode, Sam pushed Freddie inside the 'haunted' room, and she wipes what she thinks is blood on his shirt. 'iWill Date Freddie: ' *Right after Valerie asked Freddie out, Sam said: "Umm, Valerie? You might wanna check your computer and your brain, because I'm pretty sure one of them's malfunctioning." *While Freddie's on his date, Sam gets Carly to spy on the two. *Sam forcfully pulls Freddie out of his apartment to bag on him for quitting iCarly. *Sam meaningfully tells Freddie that he is just as important to the show as her and Carly. They pull each other into a squealworthy hug, until Sam gives him a wedgie. Most Seddiers say that she did this because she didn't want anyone getting any ideas. � '''iPromise Not to Tell: *Sam bumped up Freddie's grades in the school computer so that he wouldn't tell on her. � iHeart Art: ' *Sam and Freddie's bet says that Sam can't insult Freddie without paying him 5 dollars. Freddie asks Sam if she would kiss him, to which she replied: "Not at this time, but thank you for your kind offer." The first of many future Seddie bets occured in this episode. � '''iHate Sam's Boyfriend: ' *Freddie asks Sam for the slip with the new segments for the show, and gets upset when instead he gets a hand-drawn picture of Sam and her boyfriend, Jonah. Jealous much? � 'iDon't Want to Fight: ' *Freddie gets the girls to put their hair in ponytails, and he ties pull ropes to them. Whenever Sam intrrupted Carly, Freddie would yank her ponytail, but when Carly interrupted Sam, he didn't do anything. Sam looked upset at this. � 'iPromote Techfoots: ' *When in school, Freddie walks around in a circle trying to wear the shoes in. Sam joins in. Also, after Carly's shoes explode, they both take of their own simultaneously. � 'iGot Detention: ' *Freddie compliments Sam on how she makes getting detention look easy. � 'iStakeout: ' *Freddie lost a bet with Sam and had to get a tatoo of her face on his arm. After it happened, he didn't mind it much. � 'iMight Switch Schools: ' *Sam called the teacher and told him that Freddie's mom ran into a swimming pool, to trick Freddie into coming down to the front foyer. there, they made a plan to keep Carly from switching schools. *Throughout the episode, they got along really well. � 'iFence: ' *When Freddie landed a poke on Doug Toader, Carly and Sam cheered him on, but Sam cheered extra loud. � 'iWin a Date: ' *When Freddie said: "I'm in love with someone else," Sam looked back down at her food with a depressed face. � � Season 2 'iSaw Him First: ' *When Freddie walked up to Sam's kissing booth scheme for Shane, looked at him with an annoyed face and said: "Not for nine billion dollars," because she thought he wanted to kiss her. *He told her that he wanted her to win, but she said he just wanted Carly to lose so he could date Carly. his response was: "THAT IS...true.". After hearing that, she looked away from him and had a sad face on. � 'iStage an Intervention: ' *Sam goes through a lot of work to make sure Freddie had all sorts of bad things happen to him, and that he thinks that it's because of a chain letter he refused to send. *At the end, Freddie finds out thet Sam is behind all the bad things happening to him, and pulls a prank back on her. � 'iOwe You: ' *Freddie tells Carly that Sam wouldn't accept the mony they got from using iCarly because it was 'a pride thing'. This small speech shows us that Freddie knows Sam much more than when he did when they first met. It could mean that he pays attention to her. � 'iHurt Lewbert: ' *This is the first episode in which they call each other by their last names (Benson/Puckett). *When Mrs Benson is lecturing Lewbert, Sam is tightly gripping Freddie's arm and they exchange cute little glances between each other. � 'iChristmas: ' *When Carly comes back to the real world, she hugs Freddie, and Sam walks in on them and says "Woah, mama, what's going on here?" This could lead us to believe Sam possibly wanted to interrupt them, or that she may be jealous. � '''iKiss: *Sam chases Freddie around the apartment, and at the end of the scene threatens that she will 'get' him. *Sam seems to feel bad about hurting Freddie's feelings; this shows progressing friendship. She also reveals that she had never kissed anyone for the sake of his feelings. *When on the fire escape, Sam pushes that getting so worked up over a first kiss is stupid to Freddie. They both seem to carry on the conversation, and many Seddie shippers believe that they wanted to kiss each other. *Right before they kiss Sam swiftly moves towards Freddie. *They kiss for eight seconds. (If Sam thought getting so worked up about a first kiss was stupid, why did she kiss the person she 'hates'?) *After the kiss, they each state that they hate each other, but in a friendly manor. The camera shot showed Sam smile as she walked away, and Freddie smile as he looked after her. � iRocked the Vote: ' *When David Archuleta won america sings, Carly and Sam hugged each other in excitment. Then Carly hugged Freddie, and when Freddie turned to hug Sam, they didn't hug, but just stood there in awkward silence. *Sam ACTUALLY complimented Freddie on his music video for Wayne. Has she ever complimented him nicely on ANYTHING? � '''iMeet Fred: ' *Sam dragged Freddie to an unseeable part of Fred's clubhouse and beat him with a tennis raquet. When they came back, both their hair was messed up and the tennis raquet was broken. *If the racquet incident weren't enough, Sam took Freddie with her to help Spencer get away from Lucas's (Fred's) monster dog. She pushed him out and then jumped on him. � 'iLook Alike: ' *A rare occasion it is when Sam isn't mean to Freddie. In most of this episode, they were just friendly with each other. *They both got excited about going to the MMA fight way more than Carly was. When carly asked who the MMA wrestler was, they gave simultaneous "What?"s. *During this episode, they finished each other's sentences twice. *When the gang's look-alikes were there, Sam's look-alike whispered to her: "When did Freddie start looking so hot?" � 'iMake Sam Girlier: ' *When Sam beats up the bully, Carly and Freddie both cheer her on. After she finished, Sam hugged Carly and Freddie joined in with the hug. � 'iGo Nuclear: ' *Freddie is jealous when Sam gets an A on the project, and Sam seems satisfied about this. � 'iReunite with Missy: ' *Sam went to Freddie to tell him about Missy being evil. When he didn't believe her, she looked really depressed. He told her to give him one reason for him to believe her, and she said she came to him for help. *Freddie gave Missy the School at Sea Trip, even though he won it. He didn't want anyone to know. *Carly told Freddie that he cared about Sam, and upon this statement, he agreed. � 'iMust Have Locker 239: ' *Sam and Freddie had to share a locker, much to Freddie's dismay. *When Sam's mom drove through the wall, Freddie was protecting Sam. � Season 3 'iThink they kissed: ' Carly asks Sam and Freddie if they enjoyed their kiss, to which they look at eachother, but before any could answer, Spencer interupted them. Seddiers believe they enjoyed it� ;) � '''iCook: � iSpeed Date: ''' When Sam claims that if a boy wants her, he has to ask her out, the camera focuses on Freddie's face. Maybe a backstage hint? After an insult, Freddie takes out a bag of bacon, and in order to get it, Sam says "Wow Freddie, i never realised what a hot hunk of man you really are". She said this quickly, even without a thought before hand. During the last scene, Sam walks in on Freddie and Carly slow dancing, and upon this, she silently leaves. As she closed the door, she looked back at them, and seemed to be upset. � '''iCarly Awards: � iHave my principals: � iFind Lewberts lost love: � iMove out: � iQuit iCarly: � iSaved your life: � iWas a pageant girl: � iEnrage Gibby: Category:Season 3